


Marks

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Isabela enjoy making bets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

Fenris never really grew used to Hawke's devious stares when he was reading. It usually meant he was planning something naughty, which... wasn't exactly bad, but never failed to leave the elf without action.

He sighed.

"What is it, Hawke?" he inquired, without taking his eyes off the book.

"Ooooooh, nothing."

The elf raised an eyebrow.

"If it's sex you want, you do know all you need to do is ask."

"Well" he shrugged "that would be nice too, but I was just admiring you."

"Admiring me."

"Although I do feel like doing something."

Before Fenris could think about asking what it was, Hawke advanced to the elf's direction and kissed the curve between his neck and left shoulder, sucking the skin.

Fenris dropped his book, gasping in surprise.

"Hawke, what..."

The elf blushed, not knowing exactly what to do as he felt the other man's hands pressing his shoulders gently.

When Hawke looked up at his deep green eyes, there was a huge grin in his face.

"There. Isabela said that elves don't get hickey marks and I have just proved her wrong. I guess she owes me five sovereigns."

"Whatever made you think I wouldn't..?"

"...get a hickey mark? I have no idea."

Hawke could not keep that quirky smile of his from his face.

This time, Fenris was the one smirking.

"I do wonder though... does the champion of Kirkwall also get marks?" he asked, as he advanced to Hawke, languid and agile as a cat.

As a matter of fact, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’m quite aware that this is probably one of my most problematic fics grammar-wise, though I can’t exactly point my finger to what are the problems. I do accept suggestions for improvements!


End file.
